Super Dragon Ball Heroes Manga Adaptation
by DiscoBreakingHero
Summary: Years after The Tournament of Power ended, The Time Patrollers are still fighting The Dark Empire for the universal peace. Goku and Vegeta got wind of the situation and came to join The Time Patrol again, but needed new Saiyan Armor and Gi.


[ Alright listen up, this is gonna be a modified version of Super Dragon Ball Heores's Manga story line. This Fanfiction started production on December 5, 2017 so the S.D.B.H's current story isn't gonna be the same story or cannon story, it's my adaptation. This is my first fanfiction that I'm writing and planning to put time and effort in it alone. If you do not enjoy it and or see major plot points that I've look over, feel free to comment on my piece and give your opinion on it. No hateful/rude/offensive comments or they will be delete or reported, now it time to start the story ]

Super Dragon Ball Heroes Chapter One

"Kamehameha!" Goku scream loudly as a powerful blue beam fire outta his palms. It was training day for Goku and Vegeta as they needed to brush up on their's skills to fight The Dark Empire; A powerful force that fights The Time Patrollers. Vegeta block his face with his arm before dashing after Goku when he was vulnerable, throwing a punch to his guts "Come now Kakarot, you really need more training!" He commented, Goku getting a smirk for an attack. Goku slam Vegeta back and holds The Power Pole, pointing at Vegeta's Stomach "Power Pole, extend!" The Pole jab's Vegeta in his stomach roughly, some sylvia shot out of his mouth and onto the ground.

Vegeta puts a firm grip on the pole before throwing it up outta both of their hands, Goku suprised eyes lock onto Vegeta with a Ki Blast in his hand. "Got you." The Ki Blast explode in Goku's face but after that, there training was enough for today. After the dust settled, his Power Pole was put away and the two gave eachother and handshake of respect, these two saiyan were excited to fight again. "I gotta say Vegeta, you're still impressive." Goku told him as they walk into the TimeNest, Vegeta give him the usual cold shoulder making the handshake worthless "Whatever Kakarot, I was suprised you could keep up with me." Vegeta replied with a rude jealous insulte towards Goku's polite comment towards him, they both brush off the shitty mood they both possibly had after that horrible fight.

Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Goten were sitting at a table talking away with each other before they notice Goku and Vegeta. They both sat down at the table with the older boys greeting their Fathers "Hello Dad and Vegeta!" Goten told them before Trunks notice his Father's minimal battle damage on his armor, before commenting on the scratches. "Wait a minute, Father, were you training?!" He said with a little excitement in his tone, his eagerness started to rise, fighting with his Father again; It would be early Christmas to him. Vegeta smirk stared to show as his felt like his son was young again, taking his son to the amusement park was the best day of his family's life. "Why, yes Trunks, I have been training with Kakarot." Goten was examining his own Father's Battle Armor; it was the same, minimal scratches and dents on the tough fabric before his eyes lit up.

"Dad! Are you planning to join The Time Patrol again?!" Vegeta and Goku snicker at Goten's question as Goten knows it was a yes to it. The Boys jump up in excitement with their's Fathers were joining in the battle to fight The Dark Empire "Yes! With our Fathers joining The Time Patrol, there is nothing we can't stand against!" Goten yelled in eagerness with Trunks, the two boys were happy for this joyous news "Settle down now, boys, your Fathers need to have more proper training first, before hand." Supreme Kai of Time chipped in before taking a slip of her tea with Goku and Vegeta's mouths wide open. "What the hell do you mean, woman?! They're no time for game!"

Vegeta enraged by the words she said slamming his hands against the table, making the cup shake a little. Supreme Kai look up at him, her eyes narrow down Vegeta before looking away "All you two need to do is fight your son at full power. You two will be starting tomorrow! Get some rest~!!" She giggles before removing herself from the table and walking off to The TimeVault, the four Saiyans still speachless.

[ The End Of Chapter One ]


End file.
